


Warmkalter Krieg

by Melthil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward Crush, Comfort, Crushes, Dinner, Feels, First Dates, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Late at Night, M/M, Sweet, True Love, mystrade
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melthil/pseuds/Melthil
Summary: Gregory beginnt einen kalten und beschwerlichen Weg, um den vereisten Mycroft Holmes aufzutauen - ein Anfang wurde gelegt und Wärme verteilte sich mit spätem Kaffee und Hühnchen.  (Mystrade)





	Warmkalter Krieg

**Author's Note:**

> Eine weitere ältere Gesichte. Erneut sind Tipps und Kritik erwünscht!:)

Augen.  
Der Schlüssel zur Seele.  
Man sagt, dass helle, kalte Augen eine ebensolche Seele widerspiegeln.  
Stimmt das?  
Zum wiederholten Male fragte ich mich dies, als ich in die hellen Seelenspiegel von Mycroft Holmes, dem Eisberg, schaute.  
Eisberg.  
Es ist nicht zu leugnen, dass Mycroft Holmes eine kalte und abweisende Art seinen Mitmenschen gegenüber hatte - welche wohl auch mit seinem Beruf zusammenhängt.   
Doch ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, das der ältere Holmes eine ebenso kalte Seele hatte. Nein, ich denke im Inneren ist er genauso zerbrechlich und warm wie jeder andere auch.  
Nur hat noch niemand vollbracht das Eis, welches sich um in geschmiegt hatte, wie eine Schutzschicht, zu zerbrechen.

"Sie scheinen mir abgelenkt zu sein, Dedectiv Inspector.", drang nun eine Stimme an mein Ohr. Blinzelnd kam ich wieder im hier und jetzt an - schaute entschuldigend in die blauen Augen vor mir, über welche ich gerade noch so gegrübelt hatte.

"Oh, Entschuldigung, ich wahr wohl etwas in Gedanken.", nervös räusperte ich mich nun doch. "Was meinten Sie noch gleich?"

"Das altbekannte Thema, Inspector, Sherlock."

Etwas blitzte in den blauen Augen mir gegenüber auf. War es Sorge oder Ärger?

"Nun, er kam so weit wie möglich pünktlich zu unseren Verabredungen, auch war er immer clean."

"Gut, das freut mich zu hören.", ein leises Ausatmen seinerseits - er war wohl erleichtert.  
Ich schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln.

"Er hält sich gut, schon ganze 4 Monate clean. Vielleicht hat er es nun geschafft.", aufmuntern schaute ich den Mann vor mir an, der so perfekt und leichtfüßig vor mir stand.

"Geschafft hat es mein lieber Bruder nur, wenn er die Langweile überwunden hat und das, Inspector, wird noch sehr lange dauern.", Bitterkeit umschloss seinen sonst so gefassten Sprachton.

"Langweile - Sherlocks ewiger Feind, wie mir scheint.", ich setzte ein leises Kichern hinterher. Doch werde ich von den blauen Augen mit kühler Abwendung gestraft.

"Hören Sie.", nutzte ich meinen Patzer und fange neu an. "Diese Situation scheint Sie mehr zu belasten als Sherlock. Sie sollten sich entspannen und-" ,ich stocke.

Und was? Könnte ich dies nun als Chance nutzen? Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Mycrofts Kopf schwankte wieder in meine Richtung. Er wartet auf eine Beendung meines Satzes. Wobei ich ihn wohl gar nicht mehr zu beenden brauchte - er ist ein Holmes, er weiß sicher schon, was ich ihn fragen will.

Vielleicht will er mir auch bloß die Chance geben über meinen Schatten zu springen und ihn zu fragen, nur um mich dann brutal auf den schäbigen Boden der Tatsache zurückzuschlagen - und dies in Form einer wüsten, oder eher: gut formulierten doch eindeutigen Ablehnung.

Ich schluckte fest - was weh tat, da meine Kehle nun staubtrocken war.

"-und mit mir essen gehen?"

Stocksteif stand ich da - nicht nur wegen der Kälte und den eisigen Dezemberbriesen, sondern auch vor Angst und Spannung. Mycroft Holmes stand da wie immer. Seine Augen stachen in meine. Observierend und analysierend. Normalerweise ist so ein stechender "Holmesblick" unangenehm, doch wenn es sich um Mycroft handelte, musste ich mir eingestehen, dass dieser Blick nicht so abweisend und komisch war, wie der von seinem Bruder.   
Wären sie in einer anderen Situation würde dieser Blick kleine Stromschläge meine Arme hinunterschicken. Wieso dies aber so ist, kann ich mir nicht erklären.  
Es scheint als hätte etwas in mir Klick gemacht. Als ich diesen Holmes zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, wusste ich, ja, wusste ich - hm.  
Ich lege meine Stirn in Falten.

Was wusste ich?

Ich wusste, dass ich einen plötzlichen Drang hatte ihn auszuführen. In einzuladen und zu verwöhnen. Seine Augen stahlen nicht nur Kälte aus, nein, wenn es um Themen wie Sherlock ginge, stralten sie eine entfernte Wärme aus, die ganz leicht und unscheinbar durch das dicke Eis scheint - und genau diese Wärme will ich ans Tageslicht führen. Das weiß ich.  
Doch der Weg wird schwer.  
Und Mycroft wird es mir nicht leicht machen, aber wenn sich ein Lestrade etwas vorgenommen hatte, dann zieht er es auch bis zum Schluss durch!

Ich hab es mir vorgenommen diesen Holmes zum Lächeln zu bekommen - und das werde ich auch schaffen! Ich habe es schließlich ja auch geschafft seinen jüngeren Bruder "clean" zu bekommen - für heute ganze 4 Monate! Bei dessen Dickköpfigkeit ist dies ein wahres Wunder, auf welches ich wohl auch stolz sein dürfte!  
Der Zweifel wischte sich aus meinem Gesicht - meine Stirn glättete sich und ich nehme entschlossene Züge an.

"Ich werde es mir überlegen.", kam dann endlich die leise Antwort.  
Mein Gesicht hellte sich auf.

"Ich lasse Ihnen meine Entscheidung zukommen."

Er wendete sich ab und stieg in ein schwarzes Auto, welches auf ihn gewartet hatte. Perplex stehe ich da und sah zu wie das Auto von dannen zieht.

"Boss, wo bleiben Sie denn!?"

Ich schreckte auf - Sally steht dort am Eingang des Mehrfamilienhauses, welches Schauplatz eines Verbrechens wurde und tippt ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf und ab.

"Ihre Pause ist schon längst vorbei - kommen Sie!"

Oh.. Pause. Deswegen bin ich aus dem Haus geschritten, nur um sogleich von diesen faszinierenden Seelenspiegel aufgehalten worden zu sein. Nicht einmal einen Kaffee konnte ich mir holen, noch etwas zu Essen.  
Mit knurrenden Magen trete ich zu Sally und beginne meine Schicht aufs neue.

X

Am Abend trotte ich vollkommen geplättet und mit aggressiv knurrendem Magen aus dem Gebäude meiner momentanen Verzweiflung.   
Der Tatort erschließt sich als weitreichender, als vorerst angenommen. Doch da meine Schicht nun ein Ende hatte, lasse ich mit einem langem Seufzen das Mehrfamilienhaus hinter mir.   
Zuerst sollte ich mich daran setzten, meinen leeren Magen zufüllen. Mit langsamen hängenden Schritten trotte ich die dunkle Straße entlang, die zu meinem Glück mal hier und mal dort mit einer Lampe ausgestattet war, sodass ich wenigstens etwas koordiniert meinen Weg fortsetzten konnte.  
Die Frage, was ich nun eigentlich essen möchte, erübrigte sich, als mir ein himmlisch duftender Hühnchenstand in den Blick fällt. Doch zu meiner größten Überraschung, erkannte ich dort an dem Tresen eine nur all zu bekannte Gestalt.  
Mit huschendem Blick überquerte ich die Straße und stellte mich räuspernd vor die elegante Person.

"Ah, Inspector, immer zur rechten Zeit.", begrüßt die Gestalt mich und drückte mir sogleich zwei Tüten in die Hand.

"Was... Mr. Holmes, wie?", perplex starrte ich auf die delikat duftenden Tüten und auf die beiden Kaffeebecher in der Hand des Aristokraten.

"Nun, wie ich mitbekommen habe, haben Sie meinetwegen Ihre Mittagspause verpasst - also schiebe ich ihre Einladung spontan auf die momentane Nacht.", mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen durchbohrte mich der Mann vor mir. "Das heißt, falls es Ihnen passt.", fügte er sogleich dazu.

Ich schluckte meine Stille eisern hinunter, blinzlte etwas zu schnell und antworte. "Ja, aber gerne - es ist nur überraschend Sie hier zu treffen und danke.", lachend überspiele ich meine peinlich offensichtliche Nervosität und Überraschung.

"Wenn Sie mir nun folgen würden."

Der größere trottete vor zu einem schwarzen Auto - mit Hilfe des Fahrers, der ihm die Tür aufhob, konnte er sich elegant auf einen der Sitze platzieren.  
Verdatternd aufatmend folgte ich ihm zögernd - saß nun neben ihm hinten in einem verdunkeltem Auto und fahre mit diesem mysteriös kalten Mann sonst wo hin.

"Kaffee, Gregory?", ertönte dessen Stimme wie aus dem Nichts. Erfüllte meine Haut aber dennoch mit einem lauwarmem Schauer.

"Oh, sehr gerne."

Erst als mir die Tüten abgenommen , und auf den Boden zu unseren Füßen gestellt, und mir zugleich ein heißer Becher Kaffee in die Hand gedrückt wurde, bemerke ich, dass Mycroft unsere Anrede wie aus heiterem Himmel auf die persönliche Ebene verschoben hatte. Da wurde mir bewusst, was für eine privater Mensch er eigentlich wirklich war.

Er behält sich solche Vertrautheiten also ausschließlich für den privaten Gebrauch auf.  
Ebenso wurde mir bewusst, dass er mich wohl als viel mehr als nur als den Aufpasser und kurzfristigen Arbeitgeber seines Bruders ansieht. Wohl möglich sogar als Freund? Hat Mycroft Holmes, der Eisberg, Freunde? Nach seinem Bruder nicht. Was also geschieht hier?

Da es mich nicht weiter störte und ich sowieso eine gewisse Bindung, die je stärker und tiefer desto besser war, mit ihm aufbauen mochte - beließ ich es damit.  
Nach einigen tiefen und herzhaften Schlücken aus meinem Kaffeebecher, welcher, zu meiner Überraschung, genauso war, wie ich ihn mag, gebe ich ein vollends zufriedenes Geräusch von mir.  
Errötend blickte ich dennoch sofort zu meinem Nebensitzer, welcher mich aus entspannten Augen anschaute.

"Es freut mich, dass ich deinen Geschmack getroffen habe, Gregory.", gab dieser ruhig wieder.

"Das hast du und entschuldige, es war nur .. ich hatte einen langen Tag."

"Das ist mir bewusst, also keine falsche Scheu."

"Wo geht es überhaut hin, wenn ich fragen darf?", lachte und atmete ich langsam aus - es bildet sich, zu meiner vollkommenen Zufriedenheit, eine entspannte und wohltuend ruhige Atmosphäre zwischen uns aus.

"Zu mir nach Hause, wenn es okay ist?", fragend verzog er minimal eine Augenbraue.

"Nein, ist schon in Ordnung - ich freue mich nur auf einen baldigen vollen Magen.", wie aufs Stichwort knurrte dieser los.

Schmunzelnd wendete sich Mycroft ab.  
Ein Lächeln! Freudig hüpfte mein Herz einen großen Salto in meiner Brust.  
Wenn auch nur ein leichtes, aber dennoch bildet sich ein triumphierendes Gefühl in meiner Brust aus.

Mycrofts Anwesen ist groß, dunkel und leer. Ich starre hinauf zu den vielen dunklen Fenstern, als wir aus dem Auto stiegen und Mycroft seine große schwere Tür aufschloss.  
Kein Wunder wieso er so einsam scheint. Augenblicklich überfällt mich eine Art Bedrücktheit.

Man müsse es sich vorstellen. Man kommt von einem mehr als stressigen Job nach Hause, nur um es leer und kalt wiederzufinden. Alleine nimmt man sein Essen ein und geht einsam und kalt in sein leeres Bett - nur um dasselbe morgens wieder zu erleben.  
Noch dazu hat man einen Bruder, dem es wohl vollkommen egal war- ihn sogar noch piesackt und schikaniert.

Die Einsamkeit und Selbstisolation nimmt somit immer mehr Logik an.

Im Anwesen führte mich Mycroft in seine große Küche - stellte seinen Kaffee und eine der Tüten auf eine größere Theke.   
Seinen Mantel ablegend setzte er sich und begonn die Tüten auszupacken und zu verteilen. Ich tue es ihm gleich und staunte nicht schlecht, als Mycroft vor mir jenes Gericht stellte, welches mir wirklich das liebste aus der ganzen Speisekarte war.

"Ich bin wirklich überrascht, Mycroft, du verbirgst immer wieder aufs neue Überraschungen - Danke.", warmherzig lächle ich ihn an und legte für kurze Zeit meine Hand auf die Seine.

Zu meiner nicht all zu großen Überraschung ist diese kalt und zuckte auch unscheinbar bei jenem Kontakt auf. Doch dann, bevor ich meine Hand weglegen konnte, legte sich eine andere kalte Hand auf die meine. Ich blickte in die aufheizenden Augen Mycrofts.

"Ich danke dir, Gregory.", ein lächeln, welches zwar noch an Wärme fehlte, bildete sich langsam auf seinen schmalen Lippen.

Langsam bemerkte ich, wie er mir meine Wärme entzieht - fast als wäre er am Verdursten. Doch stören tut es mich nicht - ich würde mit ihm alles teilen, nur um ihn wirklich und wahrhaftig zum Auftauen zu bekommen. 

Ein langer und steil eisiger Weg lag vor mir, doch ich denke es ist uns ein guter Anfang gelegt worden - mit spätem Kaffee und Hühnchen.


End file.
